


~Suffocate~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Dalish culture gone wrong, Dry Humping, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, assassination attempt, solas would not approve of this, threatening the Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one noticed the dalish rogue, her slender hand curled around an ornamented blade.<br/>One mission. One Duty. One Order. Kill the Commander of the Inquisition forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Suffocate~

 

 

 

Heart hammering in her chest, she closed the tent flap silently behind her. It was scandalous, that none of the guards had seen her approach. Black painted lips twitched in a dangerous smile at the thought. Undisturbed she had moved through the large tent village. A wild dalish, in the middle of a human camp in the mountains.  They will pay for their levity.

Giving her eyes time to adjust, she took in her surroundings. Only one single candle was lit on the desk, giving a faint light. But she didn´t needed more to see clear. The smell of sweat and patchouli was intense and she shuddered in delight, till she remembered her role. She fixed her turquoise eyes on her sleeping prey. Her heart started to beat faster, but she willed herself to stay calm and straightened. On silent feet she walked past his large desk, littered with parchments, scrolls and books.

For a moment she thought about sifting through them, but discarded the idea directly. When she was successful with her plan, there would be no need to blackmail the Inquisition. The damage she would inflict would be so much more devastating than any blackmail. One slender hand curled around the dagger, still safe in its scabbard as she approached the bed.

 

He was laying his back, sheets pushed down to his hips. She bit her bottom lip at the delicious display. He was naked and as she drew closer, she could see his muscled chest, arms and stomach in the dim light.

Scars, big and small, marred his slightly tanned skin and pronounced some of his abdominal muscles. Her mouth started to water as also his masculine scent became stronger. The hold on the dagger tightened as she used the cold metal to ground herself. Careful not to make a sound, she tiptoed over to the bed and came to a stop directly in front of it. Turquoise eyes rested on her prey, as she watched his muscled hairy chest lift and sink with the deep breaths he took. In another life, they maybe could have been friends, even lovers. The Commander of the Inquisition was absolutely gorgeous, just like the rumours said. But alas, she was a dalish, and had a duty. A order to fulfill.

Her eyes traveled over his angelic face with golden curls and long eyelashes, full lips with the scar on the upper lip and cheek. Features relaxed in peaceful slumber, he had his lips slightly parted and was snoring a little. Black painted lips twitched again at the sound, and a warmth blossomed in her chest. But then she steeled herself. Her gaze wandered down over the strong jaw and muscular neck, again over his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. His right hand lay on his chest over his heart, the left behind the back of his head. 

The position pronounced his strong biceps and muscular arms, nerved with thick veins and dusted with blonde hair. Fine and curly hair adorned the hard muscles on his chest and trailed down in a thin line over his stomach. She followed the trail of hair around his navel with a finger, which became darker the closer it came to his crotch.  He stirred a little at her feather light touch, and she pulled back at once. Holding her breath, she waited till he had settled back to sleep, then studied him again. From her point of view she could see he wore nothing under the thin linen blanket and the outline of his flaccid but still impressive cock was noticeable. She swallowed as she thought of how his manhood would feel inside her. The male elves in her clan were not that well equipped, and she felt heat pool in her belly.

 

But she shook her head, before her thoughts would wander to far. Her duty. Her Order. This was important. Not the impressive cock of a shem leader. She clenched her jaw.  Now wasn't the time. And no matter, how beautiful and peaceful this shem looked, he was a bastard. Like all of them. Dirty shems who took what they wanted from elves like her. Who used her kind as servants, as slaves, as toys. But not tonight. She would state an exemple. The anger she felt build with every image of abused elves that appeared before her inner eye. It became almost too much, and she forced herself to keep a clear mind. Her duty. Her order.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly rose from her crouched position and watched how the Commander shifted again in his sleep, scratching his muscular chest with his right hand. She had to act now. In one fluid motion she straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips and her lower body pressed against his pelvis. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire shot open in alarm. Baring her sharp teeth at him she hissed feral, then dropped the dagger and instead punched with her right tightly balled fist in his chest, aiming for the sternum. 

The Commander reacted instantly and his body went limp as the punch knocked the air out of his lungs. To prevent him from calling for help, she pressed her left hand over his mouth. For a few heartbeats, he remained completely still - and her determination faltered. Turquoise eyes widened and she felt dread wash over her.  _ Oh no. No, no, no! _

‘Master…?’ She croaked in a high pitched fearful tone, but then the Commander chuckled breathlessly. Full lips kissed her palm and he looked lazily at her. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire glinted with a mix of pride and desire, signaling her that he was alright. He gave a slight nod which she returned, before settling more comfortably atop him.

 

The pressure of the hand on his mouth increased, as she slipped back into her role.

“I am here to kill you, for what you have done to my clan, shem!” She hissed and golden eyes widened a friction. His reply was muffled against her palm, but she didn´t wanted it to hear anyway. Baring her sharp white teeth at him again, she continued. 

‘And no one will help you. You are at my mercy now!’ Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst, as she saw the expression in his eyes. Lust. Hunger. It made her shudder that she was the only one he looked at that way. 

Angry at her own bodily reaction, she punched him a second time in the sternum. The Commander was trembling and his eyes rolled back in his head, while she controlled his breathing with her hand over his mouth. A devilish grin adorned pouty lips as she leaned forward, the knuckles of her right hand pressed in warning over his sternum. He was breathing harshly and narrowed his eyes, his growl muffled. 

 

'I will slit your throat open, and paint the whole tent with your blood, shem!' She hissed again and leaned down, so their noses almost touched. Her words had the desired effect. Golden eyes darkened and she swallowed as she felt his cock stiffen underneath her. Her gaze flickered down between them, over his heaving chest and further down to the blankets that were pushed down and revealed his half hard cock. Again she had to collect herself, so she wouldn't forget the role she had to play.

The Commander growled darkly and she sneered in outrage, pressing her knuckles deep into his sternum again. His growl became a vibrating groan and he pushed his hips up into her. She clenched her teeth as his further hardening cock pressing against her, and heat pooled in her belly again. 

‘Do you like the thought of being ripped open by my blade?! Disgusting shem!’ She snarled at him, pressing her knuckles deeper into his sternum. He rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned deeply, his hips thrusting sharply into hers again. Caught off-guard she fell forward, with her forehead against his hard muscular chest. Her left hand slid down from his mouth and she heard him take gulping breaths. She groaned a little and held her forehead with her left hand as she sat back up, dizzy for a moment and smudging the painted vallaslin. 

But the Commander regained his senses faster than her, and strong hands gripped her waist and pressed her down, as he grinded his now hard cock against her. Then he growled and began to thrust up sharply, the movement made her losing her balance and she fell forward again. Alerted this time, she caught herself on her hands, placed on either side of his head. Their faces were inches apart and he stared up at her with almost black eyes and licked his lips.

 

'Very good my little dalish babe… now it´s my turn…' He growled throatily and flipped them, and grabbed both her hands with his left one and held them over her head, while he pulled her skirt up with his right one. She sucked in a breath and he chuckled low, his eyes open wide and enthralling her. He groaned in approval as she saw that she wasn't wearing any smalls, and grabbed his cock and pumped himself a few times. She felt the movement of his right hand as he slicked his cock with her arousal. 

 

_ Yes, yes, yes!  _ She thought breathlessly and tilted her head back, moaning as he pressed the engorged head of his cock against her soaking clit. 

‘Look at me while I tame you’ he growled low and she balled her hands to fists, turning her head away from him. No. She had her orders. She couldn't deny that she wanted this. His cock deep inside her, fucking her hard and claiming her. But she was a proud dalish and would never obey him. 

He snarled and grabbed her jaw with his right hand, turning her to face him. 

‘I said, Look at me!’ he growled again and she grinned with provocation up at him, then whispered with venom: 

‘Fuck you, Shem!' 

He snarled at her words almost feral, then surged forwards and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. He sheathed himself in her cunt at the same moment in one hard thrust and her shocked scream was swallowed by his mouth, while she bucked up into him. The grip of his left hand around her wrist tightened and she felt him shaking, then he broke the kiss and groaned.

 

'Fuck… yes…Love...' he hissed with a shaking voice and his right hand curled in the blankets under them, his left hand releasing her wrists. She sucked in harsh breaths and trembled, while her cunt slowly accommodated to his impressive size. He hadn´t started moving yet, and she could feel the complete length of his pulsing cock in her wet cunt. She grit her teeth and slid her right hand in his hair, pulling him down so her lips were against his ear.

'Come on… claim your little dalish wife' she whispered, her voice shaking with lust. 

'You drive me crazy when you´re like that…' he growled in a whisper and slowly pulled all the way out of her, so just the bulbous head of his cock remained inside her. They took a deep breath at the same time, both preparing for the following. With a deep growl, his hips snapped forwards, thrusting his long hard cock deep inside her again. 

She bit her bottom lip, because he was almost too long, too thick to take. It hurt, but was also immensely arousing as he stretched her widely. Her grip in his hair tightened and she pulled his head back so they looked at each other, just inches apart. He slid again all the way out and her and she licked her lips to say something. But again he snapped his hips forward, with more force than before and it made her gasp. He chuckled and then whispered against her lips 

‘Scream my name to your gods, dalish slut!’ She didn´t got the chance to answer, because immediately he began to thrust hard and fast, making her feel all of him with every snap of his hips. 

 

Her eyes lolled back in her head, because Maker… he was incredible. Relentless. Powerful. Animalistic. Both were panting hard, while he stared down at her with his wild golden eyes as he fucked her hard into the mattress, his pace never faltering and the bed creaking with the movement. She was shaking with his assault of thrusts and she pressed her lips together to suppress her moans as she felt the heat spiraling higher deep inside her. 

 

Remembering her role she pressed her left hand again over his face, covering both his mouth and nose the same time. He growled low in approval and closed his eyes, turned on by the way she controlled his breathing. As reward his right hand slid down between them, pressing against her clit and thumbing it. Again her eyes lolled back in her head and she moaned through clenched teeth, spiraling higher and higher. Her heart was beating wildly as she felt him suck air in between her small fingers and his thrusts became even sharper. 

The Commander groaned muffled against her hand while he continued his punishing rhythm, face contorted in delirium. His left hand was holding his weight away from her just barely and the weight of him pressed her down in the mattress, making it difficult for her to breathe. Her left hand finally slid down again from his face and pressed down on the mattress, as she lifted her hips, meeting his every hard thrust.

He opened his eyes again as he felt her movement and she shuddered as she saw the lust in his dark golden eyes with sapphire. He lunged forward and covered her body completely with his own, while he pressed his lips hard against hers. She tried to turn her face away at first but he pressed his lips harder against hers, his slick tongue licking over her lips, sucking and then biting with his teeth. As waves of pleasure crashed over her, she moaned and he pushed his tongue between her lips, still thrusting hard into her with his cock. She was helpless in his arms as he kissed her possessive, caging her between his bed and his hard sweaty body. 

 

His tongue mimicked the movement of his hips and she trembled of the sheer force he used against her. Her hand tightened in his hair for a moment and then slid down his sweaty back, her legs interlacing behind his hips. He released her lips and grinned down at her, although his grin was strained because of his own nearing release, while he still pounded into her.

‘I will fill you with my seed… make your belly swell with my shem child…’ he whispered throatily, and pinched her clit hard, and she whined. 

‘Come for me and scream my name, let everybody hear who tamed that wild dalish girl!’ he added, each word punctuated with a hard forceful thrust. She bowed up sharply as she came on his order, her voice hoarse as she screamed: 

'C…Cullen!' She couldn't say more because she convulsed violently in her orgasm, eyes lolling back in her head. The Commander continued to thrust into her, groaning loudly as he heard her scream his name, rippling around him and watching her convulse and tremble under him. Then he closed his eyes as his own groans became louder, feeling her clenching around his cock rhythmically and making him tip over the edge as well. 

 

He shoved his cock deep inside her, his roar was just barely muffled as she pulled him back down for a biting kiss. He continued to thrust into her erratically and she felt the pulsing of his cock as he spilled his seed in thick ropes into her. The Commander released her mouth in his daze and she sucked in harsh breaths, her lips throbbing from the violence with which they had kissed. A squeak escaped her swollen lips as her Master slumped down with his full weight on her, and she gasped. But after a few heartbeats he rolled them on the small coat, so they were lying side to side and facing each other. His hard cock slipped out between her legs and she shuddered weakly, then buried her face into his hairy chest. 

Sobs and tremors rocked her body, while her Master pulled her close in his arms and stroked her back. 

‘Ssh… It's okay…’ he murmured softly and kissed her pointed ear, while she curled her hands to weak fists against his chest. 

One large calloused hand slid under her tunic and he caressed her skin, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear till she had calmed down. 

‘But what if a real dalish attacks you at night? Or an assassin?’ Rina whispered finally and he hummed in acknowledgement, kissing her sweaty forehead. The painted vallaslin was smudged but neither cared, as he held her close. 

 

‘The guards really didn't noticed me. What if someone tried to kill you?’ She continued with a shaking voice but went willingly in a sitting position as her Master guided her. The sweat drenched tunic was pulled over her head, and the knot of her wrap around skirt was loosened. Carelessly her Master dropped both to the ground next to the bed, signaling her what was really important right now. 

‘We will return as soon as the negotiations are settled.’ Master Cullen said in his soft deep voice, and tilted her head upwards, so she looked at him.

‘The conclave starts in two days. I promise my love… by the end of next month, we will be back in Kirkwall.’ His words calmed her and she sniffled, long black eyelashes fluttering as he pressed his full lips against hers in a tender kiss, then lifted her left hand and kissed the wedding band on her finger. She smiled shyly at the gesture and blushed at the knowing glint in his eyes.  The blanket rustled as he pulled it over them both, then cradled her close in his arms again. 

‘Sleep now, my sweet.’ he murmured softly in her ear and she sniffled again, wiping the tears from her face. Snuggling close and surrounded by his presence and scent, she closed her eyes. Everything would be alright. As long as her Master was with her… everything would be alright.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I´m playing with the Idea of writing an AU to this series, in which Rina becomes the Herald and later Inquisitor. Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> *****
> 
> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
